starlinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonatus
Tranquil Utopia A world of sound and mystery, Sonatus rings with the dying note of a once-great planetary song. Its Warden creator - an artist known as “The Conductor” - envisioned it to be a perpetual music-making machine. Now the planet slowly fades towards total silence. Details * Trade Sector * High Gravity * Gravity and Cold-type Legion and Mods can be found here ='Alliance Benefit'= :: When 100% alliance on the planet is reached, Starlink can reduce the amount of resources it takes to build an Outpost by 0.5x (50%). =Locations= The Gonglobes These massive spherical rocks, shaped by gravity’s fist, used to roll through canyons they carved into the planet’s surface, resonating with a bassy, percussive rumble (not unlike a massive gong).Creeping vines have begun to grow around the spheres, holding them stationary. The Terminus Canyons of lush musical life, carved long ago by the rolling Gonglobes. Wind whistles through the holes of porous rock above, while the canyon floors are shrouded in mists compressed under the high gravity. The Archlucent The crystal formations are undoubtedly connected to the resonant frequencies present all over Sonatus. Thought to be rich Electrum deposits by early Prospectors, these “Crystal Conductors” are now understood to be amplifiers that enhance the planet’s unique music. Abandoned Spaceport Opus - capital of Sonatus, nicknamed the “musical city” - maintained a thriving spaceport to accommodate both travellers and traders. It has long since fallen into disrepair, and exists now as an empty graveyard of ships and structures - a sad testament to a once-great metropolis. =Wildlife= Ursataur The Ursataur has evolved thick, muscular legs to be able to sprint quickly in the high-gravity environment of Sonatus. Nights on Sonatus are full of barks and howls between Ursataur packs. Ursataur Horn It’s surprising that a creature as large as the Ursataur can evolve and thrive under Sonatus’s intense gravity, and move as powerfully as it does. Its biology could contain secrets to gravitational resistance and control. Vibrosaur With poor eyesight, the Vibrosaur uses its hollow head crest to navigate through echolocation. It can also fill its head crest with air, and shoot out a pulse of pressurised air to defend itself. Chimejay The Chimejay’s beautiful song makes it a good luck omen among Sonatus prospectors. A rare sight, the Chimejay feeds on Fog Lillies, and disappears into the fog at the first sign of trouble. Fog Lily Most lilies float on water, but these flora float over the strange miasma that lingers in those Singing Bowls of Sonatus. Their heavy bulbs, rich in nutrients and bacteria, seem to defy gravity as they perch on flimsy stalks with only the fog to hold them up. Gemfruit Electrum resonance patterns on Sonatus have created a mysterious life form halfway between plant and geode. These bizarre glowing crystals form in a cone-shaped mineral shell. The planet’s vibrations shape the crystals so that they ring musically when struck. Spice Pop Some believe this humble flower, the Spice Pop, is responsible for shattering the giant gonglobes of Sonatus. Their bright red seed pods are extremely spicy to most carbon-based lifeforms, making them popular in the more daredevil varieties of cooking in Atlas. =Secrets of Sonatus= Sonatus was more than just a beautiful getaway for many people in Atlas - it was a sanctuary, where Outlaw bards, Expedition composers, and Prospectory garage bands could gather in peace. It helped that Opus had a strict police force that discouraged conflict by patrolling the city with domesticated Ursataurs. Category:Planets